A New Journey
by Catebrazil
Summary: Rose Hathaway has lost her mother to a fire. She's never known her father because of his job as a mob boss. She is sent to live with a young married couple in Russia named Olena and Mark. What will she find in her new life? Romance, family, and friendship
1. Prologue

**My New Story! I just decided to try a new look on how Rose's life could've been! This is just a prologue so its really short but I promise that the next chapter will be much longer! Please review and make suggestions on what YOU would like to see happen!**

_5 years earlier_

I lost everything at the age of thirteen. My family, my home, and my friends. My parents had just been reunited after being seperated for 5 years. My parents had never gotten married because of my dad's job. He's a mob boss in Turkey. His job is the reason why my parents never got married, despite their undying love for each other, and that's also why I have never met him before. I have talked to him on the phone and he sends me gifts, even after my mom died.

My mom was never really there for me, but I would never want to inflict death upon her! All I remember is that the night my mom died, she was making dinner for the two of us when the oven had caught on fire. She was watching T.V when she fell asleep on missed the timer on the oven. I came down from my room when I smelt smoke throughout the house. I screamed and ran to call for help when I tried on something and passed out. I woke up a few days in a bright, white hospital room only to find that my mother wasn't so lucky to be saved like me.

A few weeks later, it was decided that I was to be adopted and to not live with my father in Turkey. The court system believed that it wasn't safe for a minor to live in a environment like that. I didn't argue with them considering I didn't want to move to a foreign country to live with a man that I barely knew besides the one that was my father. My mom wrote a will shortly after I was born. She left all of her money and a precious rose necklace to me. It wasn't much but I knew that she wanted me to always remember her. I didn't care about the money. I just cared about the beautiful necklace she left for me.

A few months later, I woke up after dozing off and on in the backseat of a very nice looking car. I had just been picked up from the airport by a driver the young married couple that had sent for me. The young married couple from Russia that randomly decided that they wanted to adopt me. I used to live at a boarding school in Montana that funded the orphanage that I went to when I wasn't at school. They sent me a driver with a very nice car, so I decided that they must be fairly rich to be able to do that.

My name is Rose Hathaway and I'm about to begin my new life.


	2. Chapter 1

**I meant to clarify on who Rose's parents are. Its actually Oksana and Mark. I always mix Oksana and Olena. Anyways, please enjoy the first chapter of "A New Journey"! And please review and let me know what YOU would like to see happen! I own nothing from Vampire Academy except my plot. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: _Present Time_

"Mom! Do you know where my car keys are?" I called down the stairs of my huge mansion that my parents own. They got me a beautiful red convertible for my sixteenth birthday. Its only a few more weeks until my eighteenth birthday.

"No, honey, sorry I haven't!" Oksana replied from the kitchen. It was the first day of senior year, so she was probably cooking me a special breakfast. Mark and Oksana aren't actually my parents, but they might as well be. They're the closest thing I have to family. I also have a little sister named Avery who is currently off at a boarding school. I hardly ever see her and we're really not that close. There hasn't been a day in 5 years that I haven't thought about my real parents. I still haven't met my real dad and I doubt that I ever would.

"Damn," I mumbled as I found them in my jeans that I wore yesterday. I didn't even think to look there! "Nevermind, I found them!" I yelled back to her.

"Language, Roza!" Oksana replied back, calling me by my Russian nickname.

It took me about 2 years of learning and a tutor/translator for me to become fluent in Russian after I moved here from the United States. Most of the time, we just talk in english at our house for my sake. Sure, I was fluent but it still made me uncomfortable to talk in a different language all the time.

After finally finding my keys, I got dressed quickly because I was beginning to run late for the first day of school. I dressed in white skinny jeans with a lacy, black blouse and black high heels. I wore my hair curly with fairly light makeup. I put on my mom's rose necklace that matched perfectly with any outfit.

"You looked beautiful, Rose." My dad, Mark, said when I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Daddy." I replied. Sure, it was cheesy considering he wasn't my real dad, but I didn't really care because I haven't even met my birth father. "I'm sorry, Mom, but I can't stay for breakfast. I have to pick up Viktoria for school!" I hugged both of my parents and headed off to pick up my best friend, Viktoria Belikov.

Viktoria Belikov is a year younger than me but in the same grade. She was the very first person I met after I met Oksana and Mark for the very first time. Her family is close friends with my adoptive parents. Viktoria's mom, Olena, is divorsed and has 3 daughters and a son. I've never met her son because he lives with his dad and goes to a different boarding school than the 3 sisters.

I pull up to her driveway, wait for a minute, and then start honking for her to come out. A tall, muscular guy with light brown hair that goes down to his shoulder comes out with just shorts and no shirt and taps on my car-window. He definetly looked good without a shirt! I got out of my car to talk to him.

"Can I help you with something?" The mysterious but very hot guy asked me.

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for Viktoria Belikova. Have you seen her?" I asked him. I shifted my weight to stick out my curvy hips and cross my arms.

"You're looking for Vika? Are you the infamous Rosemarie Hathaway I keep hearing about? The precious little girl that Mark and Oksana Ivashkov adopted a few years back." He asked me, slightly chuckling. He was obviously enjoying this.

"Yes, but I go by just Rose. And may I ask who you are? So, I don't have to just think of you as just hot, shirtless guy." I flirted. I tried to turn it back on him but it didn't work as well as I hoped.

"I'm Dimitri, Viktoria's older brother." He smiled and held hand out to me. I shook it. "And thank you for the charming compliment." He winked and smiled.

"I had no idea. I've known your family for as long as I've lived here, and I've never met you." I could see slight resemblence. Could this be the mysterious older brother that I've never met but have heard so much about?

Viktoria came up finally and jumped into the front seat of my car. "We should hang out sometime so I can get to know you better." I said to Dimitri as I started to get into my car. I wasn't usually this shy and mellow, but there was something about this guy that made me be that way.

He laughed and started to turn. I just barely heard him say. "Cute."

"Um, hello? What just happened? I'm a couple minutes late and you already meet my brother? Jeez, I guess that's what I get!" Viktoria started rambling.

"I'm not sure." And that was an honest answer. I wasn't sure what just happened, but all I knew was that I didn't want to get caught having a crush on my best friend's brother.

**Well, there's chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed it! Like I said before, please review and suggest what YOU would like to see happen! I'm always open to new ideas and I'm still not sure how I'm going to develop this story yet. Please forgive if there are spelling or grammar mistakes, my computer is stupid and I don't have Microsoft software. Also, I will try and update as often as possible but I'm a high school dancer and I have a job so I tend to get busy sometimes!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I love getting feedback! And for the record, yes Lissa and Christian will be in the story. Just not yet... I still haven't fully decided how I'm going to go about with this story so please be patient. I don't own anything except my plot line!**

**Chapter 2**

"So, what was all of that about?" Viktoria asked after school. We were hanging out in my bedroom and she was laying on my queen sizd bed while I was sitting on my mini-couch that I had, reading a magazine.

I looked up from my magazine, absent mindedly I replied, "Hmm?"

"The little meeting with my brother?" She sat up, suddenly interested in what I had to say. I had dreaded this conversation all day long.

"I just met him and that's it. I was waiting for your lazy butt and he just came out and talked. And by the way, you guys don't look anything alike! I mean besides the eyes." I decided to try to shift the conversation away from me.

"Yeah, I look like our mom and he looks like our dad" At that moment, tears filled her eyes. Viktoria's dad left when she was just 12 years old. He left his wife and three daughter yet took his one and only son, Dimitri. None of them have seen him since. Dimitri is their last connection to him. My parents gave Olena money to help her back on her feet after he left.

"So why is Dimitri back now?" I asked because I still didn't understand why now.

"No clue. It's weird because I haven't seen him so long and it doesn't even feel like we're related. And he just came back unannounced and is acting like nothing ever happened." She paused and looked down again. "Can we just talk about something else?"

"Sure." And that's the last thing we really talked about before she went home.

The next day, I was at a pizza place for lunch, which was the only place that served pizza in a 50 mile radius. Being a senior, I got to go off campus for an hour long lunch.

When I finally got my food tray, I hearded outside to find a table to sit at. I passed by a group of college guys when one of them decided it would be funny to slap my ass. I stopped walking, set my food down on a nearby table, turned around, and put a hand on my hip.

"Excuse me but I'm guessing your mother never taught you hot to treat a lady with respect so here is your first lesson. Don't touch me again. Got it?" I said in a stern tone.

The guy that slapped my ass stood up laughing and comes over to stand just a few feet away from me and crosses his arms. "Well, aren't you charming?"

"Yes I am actually." I start turning around when he grabs my wrist and forces me to turn back around to face him. "Leave me alone!" I yelled. I slipped my wrist out of his reach and began to walk away.

"Rose?" I hear Dimitri say from a distance.

"Leave us to our business, Belikov. This is none of your concern." He grabbed my wrist again. He was really beginning to hurt me. I winced.

"Leave her alone, Jesse. She's just in high school." Dimitri growled at him.

"Exactly! That's what makes this more fun!" He laughed.

At that moment, I slapped him as hard as I could with my other hand, which fortunately made him let me go. I was very grateful that I wasn't wearing my usual high heels today so I was able to run away from him.

Unfortunately, Jesse caught up to me a lot sooner than I was planning. I tripped and rolled over as he stepped to stand over me. "Stupid whore." Jesse said as he was about to punch me.

Dimitri was able to stop him before he could. "I said, and for the last time, leave her alone." He punched Jesse in the nose. Blood came gushing out and Jesse left before he could object anymore. He held his hand out and helped me up.

"Thank you so much. He could've raped me." I said gratefully. He pulled me in a hug.

"My pleasure, Roza." He hugged me closely. It felt perfect.

**There you go! I hope you enjoyed it and I will try and update it as soon as possible!**


End file.
